


Neil's Birthday

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has been seeing Neil in secret for a while. When he throws a birthday party for him, he reveals his real feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neil's Birthday

“You’re going to flip when you see this party,” Jeff said as he pulled up to the bar. “I mean, it’s amazing.” He grinned and said, “I’m so good at everything.” 

Neil smiled and said, “You really are.” He kissed Jeff lovingly. “Honestly, you didn’t have to make a big deal out of my birthday.” 

“Of course I did, babe,” Jeff said, running a hand through Neil’s hair. He quickly added, “And I’ve done this kind of thing for people I’m just friends with before, so it’s not going to be suspicious or anything.” 

“Okay,” Neil said agreeably, although keeping their relationship a secret was a much bigger concern for Jeff than it was for him. 

Jeff bit his lip and said, “You know I’m not ashamed of you, right? It’s just that telling people would be a whole thing. Once people know, it’s like it’s real.”

Neil raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, it’s real now. But it’s not, y’know, scary. That’s all I meant. You get it, right?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned your fear of real relationships once or twice before,” Neil said, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible because he didn’t want this to turn into a fight. 

 

When they entered the bar, Neil squealed, looking around at the stunningly accurate D&G fantasy world that Jeff had brought to life. Jeff grinned with accomplishment. Annie, Abed, Troy, Shirley and Britta all jumped out in full cosplay and yelled, “Surprise!”

Neil had the strong urge to kiss Jeff, but he just barely managed to resist and instead said, “Thanks, man. This is awesome.” 

“Want to see all the potions I can make?” Britta asked him. “Potions are drinks. There’s a bar. Come on.” 

Britta led Neil to the bar. 

Jeff realized that Abed was staring at him with narrowed eyes. “Elaborate party,” Abed said.

“Accusatory observation,” Jeff replied. 

“I’m not being accusatory. Unless I should be. What are you up to?” Abed asked. 

“Nothing. I throw nice parties for my friends. I’m a good person now who does stuff like that. You’ve really made me develop and you should be proud of that,” Jeff said. “Now can you just enjoy the fact that you and Troy get to dress up as elves and stop being weird?” 

“I think a big gesture like this shows you’re feeling guilty,” Abed said.

Jeff rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, well, I coined the name Fat Neil. I already told you guys that.” 

“It seemed like you’d moved past it.”

“Yeah, well, there’s no moving past it, Abed. It was an irredeemably crappy thing to do that will haunt me forever. So, yeah, I threw a big party because I feel bad. That’s it, okay? Not everything is some zany trope about an evil twin or secret lovers.”

Abed tilted his head. “Why’d you bring up secret lovers?” 

“Because it’s the kind of zany trope you’re into. Stop looking at me like that. I’m going to go enjoy the party.” Jeff walked away from him.

 

Over at the bar, Neil took a sip of his drink. “This is really good,” he told Britta.

She beamed at him and said, “Thank you! You know, I’m really glad you’re hanging out with Jeff now. It’s nice seeing him have such a good friend.”

Neil smiled, trying to act like it wasn’t disappointing hearing himself described as just Jeff’s friend. 

“I’ve never really seen him like this with someone before,” Britta told him.

Neil’s fake smile turned into a genuine one. “Really? How so?” 

“He gets excited to talk about you. You know, he’ll start to talk about some movie you showed him or something like that. Of course, he always catches himself because God forbid Jeff Winger actually show enthusiasm for something, but for entire seconds at a time he’ll be giddy. It’s pretty much a miracle.” 

Neil beamed. “Wow, that’s so nice to hear.” He walked away to go get some cake.

Abed walked up to Britta. “Have you been sleeping with Jeff?”

“No!” she said. “And it’s none of your business. In fact, since it’s none of your business, I take back my answer. Pretend I didn’t tell you.” 

“I think he might be having a secret relationship,” Abed told her. 

Britta pursed her lips. “He has been uncharacteristically happy lately. But, why wouldn’t he tell us? Never mind. It’s because he’s Jeff. Pretend I didn’t ask.” 

“No, I think you’re right, there’s something more,” Abed said. “He brought up the idea of a secret lover when I suggested he threw this party because he’s feeling guilty. I’m having trouble putting the two things together.” 

“Well, It’s Jeff so he probably banged Neil’s mom,” Britta said.

Abed looked momentarily excited, but then shook his head. “He’s from out of state. That’s not it.”

“Maybe nothing’s going on and you’re just reading into things,” Britta told him. “I mean, he put a ridiculous amount of effort into this party for Neil, but I think he just really likes him. I mean, look at them.”

Neil and Jeff were talking to Annie, Shirley and Troy. Even though they were listening to Troy tell a story, Neil and Jeff kept glancing at each other to share smiles. 

Britta tilted her head and said, “You don’t think he and Neil… No, that’s impossible.” 

They watched as Neil held a forkful of cake up to Jeff. With only slight reluctance, Jeff took the bite. 

Britta gasped and said, “He got Jeff to eat cake. Jeff must be in love with him.” 

Annie looked over and noticed the way Abed and Britta were staring at them. She waved them over. 

When Abed and Britta joined the group, Troy asked, “What were you two talking about? It seemed all intense.” 

“We were working on a theory that Jeff and Neil are sleeping together.”

Jeff’s jaw dropped. Britta glared at Abed. Abed looked back at Britta, uncertain of what he’d done wrong. Annie and Shirley laughed. Troy leaned in, eager to hear more about Abed’s theory.

Neil was stunned, but managed to say. “That’s completely ridiculous. Why would you even say that? What? That’s crazy.” 

“Of course it is. Sorry about that,” Britta said. “Abed was just jumping to conclusions.”

Annie wrinkled her nose and said, “Abed, you shouldn’t make up such nasty rumors about people.” 

Neil cringed at the reminder of how embarrassing this relationship was for Jeff. “Yeah, come on, Abed, Jeff would never be with me,” he murmured. 

Jeff frowned. “I would, actually. I am.” He was very aware of everyone staring at him. “We’ve been… we’re, um… He’s actually my boyfriend.” 

“You’ve never used that word before,” Neil said with amazement. 

“I know. I was afraid. And I’ve always been afraid to say…” Jeff swallowed. “Other things about how strong my feelings are. That I will say soon because I’m having those feelings.” 

Neil grinned and squeezed Jeff’s hand. “This was the best birthday ever,” he told Jeff.

 

That night, Neil wrapped his arms around Jeff. He kissed up and down his neck.

“Well, that was amazing,” Jeff said as he pressed against Neil. “It’s your birthday. I’m supposed to be the one throwing down incredible sex.”

“You were incredible too,” Neil said immediately, because he knew Jeff well enough to know he’d think about it all night if he didn’t say it. 

Jeff smiled a little and nuzzled against Neil’s chest.

“Anyway, I was excited to be with you,” Neil told him. “After that, um, emotional display at the bar. It was pretty amazing.”

“That was not one of my more articulate speeches,” Jeff murmured.

“No, but it was from the heart,” Neil said, smiling at him. He pulled Jeff against him. Jeff clung to Neil tightly and closed his eyes.

 

Neil fell asleep before Jeff did. As soon as Jeff heard his light snoring, he softly said, “I love you.”


End file.
